FaiRy TaLes
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: Here are some fairy tales BTR style. Tell me any other ones you want to see.


**Hey here's a cute little idea I thought of.**

**Enjoy!**

** Cinderella**

Camille scrubbed the floors as hard as she can with the white rag. She tried scrubbing of the red paint her Step-Sisters used as lipstick. After giving up on the floor she got up and put the rag and the bucket in the corner of the kitchen.

Of course her stepsisters dripped the paint on the kitchen floor on purpose. They loved to make Camille do house work all day. She walked to the attic where she slept. Looking at her messy curls she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair. She looked down at her old, dirty, torn dress. She imagined the old dress she had into a beautiful purple gown, dancing in the Castile with the prince. She twirled and twirled until her head got dizzy. She laughed at her own dream.

"_Ha! The prince and I dancing together. What a silly dream."_

Off at the Castile was a handsome prince sparring with his personal servant, who was also his best friend.

"I really just don't see the point Kendall" said Prince Logan.

Dodging the sharp sword that came to his left Kendall said "The point is for you to find a girl who would make a perfect wife and partner to rule this kingdom."

Logan stabbed the sword in the air of Kendall's right. Kendall tried to point his sword at Logan, but Logan blocked it with his sword.

"So we have to plan a dance and I have to meet the right girl."

"It can't be so bad. Why do you have a problem with this?"

Logan put his sword down, out of breath from the practice fight he sat down on a wooden bench in the room.

"The problem is I don't want to have to meet the right girl that night. What if she isn't there and I marry the wrong person?"

Kendall put his sword down and sat down next to Logan. He remembered how he became Logan's servant and friend. It was when Kendall was eight. Logan didn't socialize much when he was little so he didn't have many friends to talk to. His mother got worried of his sons loneliness and begged the King to help find a friend for their son. After finally giving in they went to find someone for Logan. The Queen insisted the orphanage. That is where they found Kendall whose parents were unknown. They have been friends since.

"Logan I'm sure you'll find the right girl okay."

The next morning Camille woke up early like she always did and got started on breakfast. She put the three plates and glasses on a tray and took it in the dining room. There sat three girls by the same name. Jennifer.

The first Jennifer was blonde and wearing a red long sleeved fitting dress that stopped below her knees.

"Camille what took you so long?" blonde Jennifer.

"Sorry Jennifer, here's your food and drink."

The second Jennifer had black short curly hair and was wearing an orange long sleeved fitting dress that stopped bellow her knees.

"Next time move faster" said the second Jennifer.

The last Jennifer had long light brown hair that stopped at her waist and wore a dark green long sleeved fitting dress that stopped below her knees.

"Or we have to tell mother" said the last Jennifer.

Camille sighed and went back to the kitchen to get the last plate of food. She went upstairs to serve her Step-Mother. With one tray in her hand she knocked on two big doors.

"Come in Camille!"

Camille let herself in and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and put the tray in front of her Step-Mother. She shooed Camille away. Camille was walking down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find a short chubby guy with an envelope in his hand.

"For you miss" said the short guy.

When he left she closed the door and looked at the envelope. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was from. _"The King"_

"Step-Mother! Step-Mother!"

Camille ran upstairs in a rush when she bumped into her Step-Sisters.

"Hey" said the blonde Jennifer "watch where you're going!"

"Jennifer I just got a letter from the king!"

The curly haired Jennifer snatched the envelope and tore it up to see the letter. She gasped.

"The prince is looking for eligible a wife!"

The blonde Jennifer snatched the letter and said "The kings holding a dance and any single girl is invite!"

The brunette Jennifer took the letter "We get to meet the prince!"

They all including Camille started to jump up in excitement. Until Blonde Jennifer stopped and said "what are you happy about? It's not like you're going to the dance."

Camille stopped jumping. "What do you mean?"

"The prince will never want to dance with you" said the curly haired Jennifer.

"But the invitation said it's for the entire single lady's in this house hold" said Camille.

"And you will stay single" said the brunette Jennifer.

The Jennifer's left to their room .Camille stood there. She couldn't believe what they said. She quickly walked to her Step-Mothers room to inform her about the dance. Maybe she will let Camille go to the dance.

It was almost time for the dance and the servants were doing the finishing touches to the ball room. Logan was in his room looking at himself in the mirror.

'_Knock Knock '_

"Come in!"

Kendall came in with a smile. He was wearing a white button down shirt, purple loose breast jacket, black trousers, black high button shoes, and a slim purple tie.

"Well are you ready for the dance and to meet that perfect girl?" Kendall asked.

Logan turned to face Kendall. Logan was wearing a white button up shirt, a blue military style jacket with gold colored epaulets, black slacks, black military belt, and dark brown button up shoes.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

Kendall chuckled and opened the door.

"Let's go."

Camille heard the front door slam close. After talking to her Step-Mother and begging to go to the dance, her Step-Mother still said no.

Camille was in her room, looking out the window. Her Step-Mother and sisters carriage had gone off to the Castile already.

"_This isn't fair! I want to go to the dance too!"_

Camille walked over to her bed and lay down. She let her eyes close for a moment. She was about to fall asleep when she heard something next to her bed. She turned and saw a little girl, who looked the age of thirteen. She wore a long lime green cape, a red dress that went down to her ankles, black shiny Mary Janes, and was holding a white wand.

"Ah!" Camille screamed.

"Ah!" Screamed the young girl.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Who are you!" asked Camille.

"I'm Katie. I'm your fairy godmother" She said with a bright smile.

Camille sat up on her bed and said "aren't you a little young to be my fairy godmother?"

Katie frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to dance with the prince or not?"

Camille jumped up and said "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well then let's get you out of those rags."

Katie started waving her wand and pointed to Camille's old dress. White lights swirled around Camille. Her dress transformed into a light purple dress that had a slit in the middle, underneath was a dark purple dress that stopped above her ankles, the sleeves stopped above her elbows. Camille had dark purple high heels with pearls surrounding the center of the shoe into a flower. Her hair was in a loose bun, letting some of her curls fall down freely.

"Ta Da!"

Camille looked at the body length mirror in her room and gasped. She never thought she would wear something this beautiful. She turned to Katie.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Camille was about to run out the bedroom door when she remembered something.

"Katie I don't have any transportation to the dance" Camille said.

Katie twirled her wand and pointed it outside the window. Outside was a big pumpkin that had white light swirling around it. Its size grew and the color turns white. Light blue wheels grew out of the bottom. Doors had sprung on the pumpkin. Two horses now appearing tied to the now white carriage.

"There you go, but before you go make sure to be back before midnight."

Camille tilted her head "why midnight?"

"Because by midnight your dress will be turned back into the old rags you had on before and the carriage will be a pumpkin again."

Camille sighed. She couldn't believe she had a curfew; well at least she got to go to the dance. Camille ran outside and into the carriage. A short man with a white powder wig was sitting in the front and ready to go.

At the dance Logan had danced with five young ladies and none of them caught his interest. They were all nice and beautiful but he just couldn't see himself spending his whole life with any of them.

"So how's the search going?" asked Kendall.

"I don't think I could pick any of them" said Logan.

Kendall was half paying attention to his best friend and half paying attention to a certain blonde girl.

"Do you think maybe I could see any of these girls?" ask Kendall.

Logan rolled his eyes. He turned around to see three girls with three crazy grins.

"_Ugh not these three again!"_

The three Jennifer's had been following Logan's pace the whole night. They all got to dance with him _once_. But they kept coming back try to convince him that one of them was the right girl. Logan was convinced that none of them were for him.

Logan tried thinking of an excuse to say no to them, when he heard the ball room door open. A girl with curly brown hair and a purple dress had stepped in. Camille had made quite an entrance with the way she was dressed. All eyes were on her, especially prince Logan's.

Camille felt like an outsider in there. She didn't know what to say or do so she just stood there looking around. Logan walked to Camille and asked "May we dance?"

Camille was too shocked for words so she just nodded. They made their way to the center of the room and waltzed. Camille felt like she was floating on air. Everyone resumed to what they were doing. The three Jennifer's looked in disgust as they watch the mystery girl dance with Logan. They didn't know who she was but they didn't like her at all.

Once the band finished the song Logan took Camille's hand and took her to the garden. There were flowers everywhere, the moonlight reflected in the pond. Lightning bugs flew everywhere give the garden a magical glow. The moonlight hit Camille just right and Logan couldn't help but stare.

Camille looked over at Logan and asked "what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing you just look very beautiful."

Camille's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. They stared at each other for a moment when Logan started to lean towards Camille. They were both close to a kiss when suddenly _'DING!'DING!'_

Camille looked at the Big Ben clock. _"Midnight!"_

Camille started running off when Logan called out to her.

"Wait where are you going?"

Camille looked back and said "It's midnight!"

"Yes but why are you leaving?"

"I'm must be home by midnight."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I'm sorry but I really must be going now."

Camille ran to the doors and off to the carriage. But a shoe had slipped off. She was about to go back to get it when she heard the clock ding again. Logan tried to catch up to her but was too late. The carriage had gone off. All that was left was a shoe.

Camille woke up with a fuzzy feeling inside of her. She got dressed and hummed on her way to the kitchen. The three Jennifer's were at the table waiting for their breakfast as usual. And as usual Camille served them their meal but this time with a happy smile.

"You look cheerful for someone who didn't go to the dance last night" said the blonde Jennifer.

"Well I guess I had a goodnights sleep" answered Camille. She went back to the kitchen…while still humming. Blonde Jennifer raised her head and her eyes grew wide.

The day went on and Camille did her usual chores. Later that afternoon there was knock on the door. Camille answered it. There was a tall man with a scroll and another tall man with a shoe on top of a pillow. Camille gasped as she saw her shoe from last night on a small purple pillow.

"We are here from the prince. He has dance with a young lady and has her shoe that she left at the Castile. He wants to know who it belongs to and propose to the owner."

"Propose!"

Camille let the two men in. She ran upstairs and called the three Jennifer's. Before they went downstairs blonde Jennifer stopped Camille.

"Camille before you go I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to clean up a mess in my room."

"Can't it wait till the two men leave?"

"No! I need it cleaned up now."

Camille sighed and walk to Jennifer's room. When she went in she heard the door slam close. She ran to try to open it but it was locked.

"Please let me out!" she yelled.

"Sorry Camille but I won't let you stand in the way of my future" said Jennifer. Jennifer walked downstairs to claim Camille's place.

Camille looked around the room, frantic to find a way out. She remembered Jennifer had a window in her room. She ran over to the window and opened it. There was a tree to climb down. When she reached the bottom she ran to the back door and to the living room, where everyone was.

Blonde Jennifer tried pushing her foot in harder but it was no use. The shoe did not fit. One of the men tried taking it away but Jennifer wouldn't let her future in the Castile slip away yet.

"I'm sorry miss but the shoe does not fit" said the man that was playing tug of war with Jennifer.

"Yes it does! I just need to try harder!" said Jennifer.

"May I try on the shoe?" asked Camille.

Everyone looked at her. After finally getting the shoe back the man gestured Camille to come to him. When she came Camille easily slipped on the shoe.

"She the girl" said the man with the scroll softly.

Logan was in his room, thinking of last night. His thoughts were interrupted when a woman opened his bedroom door and said "your highness, we found her."

Camille was in a wide green room, waiting for the prince. The doors opened and Logan stepped in. He slowly walked towards her. They both stood there, not knowing what to do. Logan softly cupped her chin and set a gentle kiss.

**I hope you liked this…tell me any other fairy tales you guys want me to. Oh and if you didn't know that blonde girl Kendall was looking at was Jo.**

**Hope everyone like this!**


End file.
